


take me to your paradise

by geminicat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Come Eating, Felching, M/M, Mark Lees Thighs, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, lol oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminicat/pseuds/geminicat
Summary: “Bite me. Please,” Mark says,pleads, and Yuta finally acquiesces. He mouths against a spot high up on Mark’s thigh, and then —Hebites.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 45
Kudos: 456





	take me to your paradise

**Author's Note:**

> this fic happened because of three things: mark lees thighs, mel going "wow imagine yuta's teeth marks", and the fact that i am, at my core, a teeth enthusiast. 
> 
> so here we are! enjoy some nice vampire halloween fic ♡
> 
> title from [hell in heaven - twice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0O18GnTW1CU)

“Are you sure?” Yuta asks. 

Mark rolls his eyes, spreading his legs wider. Yuta’s gaze is dark, but serious, tracking the movement. His hands grip into Mark’s thighs, cold, sending a shiver through him.

“I am absolutely, 100%, completely sure, Yuta. _Please_ just — just _bite me_ ,” Mark whines, before tacking on, “ _Oppa_.”

Yuta’s fingers dig into his skin as he lets out a low growl. “You’re a fucking menace, you know that?”

Mark just smirks, dropping his head back onto the pillow as he feels Yuta’s finger skirt up his inner thigh, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Yeah, so Mark’s dating a vampire. If you had asked him a couple years ago about his thoughts on vampires, he probably would’ve scoffed in your face and quoted Twilight at you, but here he is today, vampire boyfriend and all. Said vampire boyfriend who has refused to drink from Mark for the past year and a half they’ve been dating, despite Mark practically begging for it. 

Except, practically is more like literally, seeing as he absolutely _has_ begged for it, multiple times, usually when Yuta’s fucking him _really_ well and Mark’s on the verge of orgasm. But Yuta’s ignored him every time, making sure his fangs never pierce through Mark’s skin when he mouths at him.

Every time until _now_.

Mark finally wore Yuta down enough — the shorts he’s been wearing around his apartment definitely helping his mission — which leads them here. In Yuta’s bed, Mark naked and waiting for Yuta to get the fuck _on_ with it.

He huffs out an annoyed breath as Yuta still doesn’t make any moves to do anything. 

“Yut _aaa_ , come ooon. I can take it I promise, I _want_ it,” Mark says, giving Yuta his best eyes, the ones that almost always let him get his way. Yuta, instead, presses a light kiss against his hip bone.

“Relax. I’m gonna start easy, okay?” Yuta murmurs against his skin, tip of his fang skimming down his thigh. Mark squeezes his eyes shut in anticipation, fingers gripping into the sheets below him.

Yuta’s breath is hot, a contrast to his cold lips, and he licks across a spot before applying the barest pressure of teeth against Mark’s thigh. Mark’s whole body still flinches because _oh_.

“Oh,” Mark breathes out. It hurts, that’s for sure, but his body revels in it, the tiny pinprick of pain coursing up his body. Yuta swipes his tongue against his skin and Mark shivers, the spot on his thigh warm and pulsing.

“Feels okay?” He asks, eyes dark as he looks up at Mark. Mark nods, sucking the corner of his lip into his mouth. Yuta raises an eyebrow as he takes in Mark’s expression. “Aw. From just one little bite, Markie? We’re just getting started.”

His ducks back down, leaving three bites in quick succession, a line down the middle of Mark’s inner thigh. The pain is sharp, but fleeting, fizzling out of Mark’s body after a few seconds like a brief spark. It’s _good_ , and Mark’s breathing gets heavier with every nip of Yuta’s teeth and swipe of his tongue.

Mark loses track of how many bites Yuta leaves on him after that, never biting any deeper than the tip of his fangs. He’s only drawn the barest amount of blood, and Mark needs _more_ , anything other than these tiny points of pain that fade into a low warmth. He needs Yuta to just fucking _bite him_ , to fucking _drink_ from him.

“ _Please_ ,” Mark grits out. He feels the huff of laughter Yuta lets out, scratching a tooth against his skin again, barely breaking through the first layer. 

“There’s no rush baby, I’m just taking my time,” Yuta says, tongue darting out the lick at a spot of blood left on the corner of his mouth. Mark’s blood. He tracks the movement, momentarily distracted.

Yuta’s eyes flash red and it’s the hottest thing Marks ever seen.

“Do — do that again,” Mark whispers, face flushed. Yuta keeps eye contact with him as he ducks back down to lick across one of the last bites he made. Mark’s blood has barely welled in the shallow wound but — it’s enough. Yuta’s eyes flash again and Mark lets out a broken sound.

“You like that?” Yuta asks, voice low. Mark barely registers what he’s saying, too turned on to process, thinking of his blood already flowing through Yuta. The fact it’s _his_ blood turning Yuta’s eyes, his blood slowly warming Yuta from the inside out. 

“Bite me. Please,” Mark says, _pleads_ , and Yuta finally acquiesces. He mouths against a spot high up on Mark’s thigh, and then — 

He _bites_.

Mark feels the pain first, instantly shooting through his whole body, tensing as it registers the pain, the bite. He can barely think through the haze of it, until the ache explodes like a firework in his body, shattering into an electric heat that spreads out from where Yuta’s fangs are sunk low into his flesh.

Mark feels like he’s on fire, but in the best way possible, every nerve of his body alight. He’s acutely aware of Yuta, can feel him draining the blood from his thigh. Each pull of his mouth makes Mark gasp, flowing through him. God, Mark doesn’t know what’s in Yuta’s fangs, all he can think is _more more more._

Yuta’s fingers grip hard into the soft skin of Marks thighs, forcing his legs to stay open, pressing so hard into his skin he’s sure there will be bruises along with bite marks.

“ _Yuta_ ,” Mark moans, “Fuck.”

Mark doesn’t think he’s ever felt anything like this, not even when on the brink of orgasm, and Yuta hasn’t even _touched_ him yet. His cock lies heavy on his stomach, dripping precome despite the lack of touch. 

Yuta gives one last slow suck, pulling his mouth off of Mark’s thigh, lapping at the blood that drips from the wound, smearing red along Mark’s skin. The bite throbs, searing heat that Yuta soothes with his tongue, partially closing the wound so it won’t keep bleeding. Mark’s eyes are glassy as he watches Yuta, stares at his lips stained with Mark’s blood.

“More,” Mark rasps out, chest heaving. Yuta’s eyes are so, so red, and Mark wants him to _destroy_ him.

Yuta, for once, doesn’t put up a fight. He moves to Mark’s opposite thigh, licking a stripe against his skin before sinking his fangs back into his flesh. Mark arches against the bed, fighting through the pain, waiting for the wave of pleasure to roll over his body. 

Yuta keeps an iron grip on his hips, keeping his lower body still on the mattress as he drinks. The feeling is intoxicating and Mark feels like he’s drowning with each pull of his blood into Yuta’s mouth. 

Deep down in his consciousness, he knows Yuta isn’t taking much, knows that Yuta could drain his whole body in a minute flat if he wanted to, is definitely holding back so he doesn’t hurt him, but Mark doesn’t think about that now. He can only focus as Yuta litters deep bites all over his thighs, smearing blood and spit against his skin, painting Mark in crimson streaks. 

Mark feels overpowered, owned, completely taken by Yuta’s mouth, his teeth, his fangs.

“You taste so fucking good, Mark,” Yuta rasps, blood smeared against his face, eyes piercing. He ducks down to pierce his teeth back into Mark’s thigh, higher than he’s bitten yet, penetrating deep into his flesh.

Mark’s orgasm takes him by surprise.

“O _h_ ,” Mark moans, loudly, eyes shooting open as he comes untouched onto his stomach. Tremors rack his body as Yuta slows his drinking, releasing his fangs from Mark. He’s looking at him in awe, as Mark comes down from his high, cock spurting out one last pathetic drip of come that gathers in the dip of his stomach.

“Holy shit,” Yuta breathes, eyes boring into Mark. “You — _fuck_ ,” is all he gets out before he’s surging up to claim Mark’s mouth, licking into it immediately. 

Mark can taste the blood, his blood, on Yuta’s tongue, his lips doing their best to keep up in his post-orgasm haze. His erection has barely flagged on his stomach, his body still on edge from the throbbing in his thighs.

Yuta’s hands skate against his chest, dragging through the come pooled on his stomach. Mark’s head feels hazy, from the blood drinking and the orgasm, but he’s still so fucking horny and needs Yuta to _touch him_.

“Fuck me, please,” Mark says against Yuta’s mouth, breath hitching as Yuta bites against his lip, breaking the skin and licking the taste of iron out of Mark’s mouth.

“Wanna ride me, baby?” Yuta asks, separating their lips with a wet smack and raising a pointed eyebrow at him. Mark just — lets out a quiet whimper, eyes focused on the blood smeared at the corner of Yuta’s mouth, where his fang juts out over his bottom lip. He nods. 

Whatever was in Yuta’s saliva was still coursing through his body, keeping him hyper-focused on the spots where Yuta is touching him

Yuta grazes his hands down Mark’s sides, brushing lightly against Mark’s erection, making him jump as Yuta smirks at him. His fingers rub lightly at his perineum, applying the faintest hint on pressure. Mark’s fingers grip the sheets in anticipation.

Pressing one last hard kiss against Mark’s mouth, Yuta begins his journey back down Mark’s body. He licks a path, cleaning off his release, tongue dragging through the come that’s painting Mark’s chest. 

Mark watches him with half lidded eyes, mouth slightly ajar. He might be drooling.

Yuta settles back in between his thighs. His breath ghosts over the head of Mark’s cock, but he ignores it to fasten his lips to Mark’s hip, sucked a deep bruise into the skin, avoiding his teeth. He brushes against Mark’s rim, a soft mewl escaping Mark. 

A finger circles his entrance, but goes no further, instead focusing all of his attention on Mark’s hip. He feels Yuta’s finger disappear, and whines in annoyance. Yuta nips lightly against him, and Mark feels him return, finger slick with lube as it traces his rim.

“Fuck,” Mark gasps, Yuta slipping a finger inside and sinking his fangs back into Mark’s thigh at the same time. He feels overcome by sensation, not knowing which to focus on, body going taut before melting back into the mattress.

Yuta doesn’t drag it out like he normally does — stretching Mark on his fingers until he’s writhing on the bed begging Yuta to fuck him. Instead, he’s quick, focused; licking, sucking, and biting up and down Mark’s thighs as he works 3 digits into him.

 _God,_ Mark hopes he’s littered in bite marks and bruises tomorrow, hopes he can press into his skin and feel the phantom presence of Yuta’s fangs there. 

The pleasure flows through his veins, hot and suffocating. Mark’s body spasms as Yuta crooks his fingers up to rub against his prostate, before removing them completely. He clenches around nothing, groaning, feeling empty and on edge.

Yuta licks against his final bite wound, before shifting back up Mark’s body. His hands brush through Mark’s hair, surprisingly gently, watching Mark through dark eyes. 

“Still with me?” He asks him, voice low, but soft. 

Mark nods, and Yuta presses a chaste kiss to his lips. He fits his hands around Mark’s waist, before using his strength to flip them around so that Mark is on his lap, thighs bracketing his hips.

The movement causes their erections to grind together, both of them letting out a low groan at the friction, _finally_ finding some relief. Mark steadies himself with a hand on Yuta’s chest, his other hand reaching down to wrap around Yuta’s shaft. 

Mark sucks the corner of his lip into his mouth as he strokes Yuta a few times, watching how his red eyes sharpen everytime Mark thumbs over the head.

“Mmm, thought you wanted to get fucked, Markie,” Yuta murmurs, ringing through Mark’s ears. 

He lifts himself up on his knees so that he’s hovering above Yuta’s cock, holding it steady with his hand. He still feels uncoordinated, a little lightheaded from Yuta’s bites and blood-drinking. Yuta’s cockhead catches against his rim, but the angle is off, sliding up against his crack instead of fucking into him. He whines, frustrated, eyebrows furrowing. Yuta’s hands grip the meat of his thighs as he coos.

“C’mon baby, I got you,” he says, shifting Mark forward a bit so he can line him up and drag him down onto his cock, sheathing himself in one easy slide. Mark’s thighs tense as he’s filled, Yuta’s cock searing through his body and sending sparks to the tips of his fingers.

“ _Yuta_ ,” Mark cries out, hands scrambling for purchase against Yuta’s chest. He gives himself a second to adjust to the stretch, Yuta filling him _just_ right, before taking a steadying breath. 

Yuta’s fingers burn on his skin as he raises himself up on his knees, until only the head of Yuta’s cock is inside him, and drops back down, thighs slapping against Yuta’s hips, the sound reverberating around his bedroom.

“Fuck, just like that,” Yuta says to him, hoarse, pressing his palm over one of his bites on Mark’s thigh. Mark releases a punched out gasp as he does it again, Yuta’s cock stiff inside him and Yuta’s bite throbbing on his leg.

He rides Yuta like this, slow, steady, deep; as Yuta’s fingers dance up and down his thighs to rub at the marks he’s made, bites and bruises alike. Every drag of his fingers, of his cock, sends a new wave of heat through Mark. There’s sweat beading at his temples, Yuta’s hands feeling like brands against his skin.

“God, Mark, you feel so fucking good, can’t believe I waited so long, never want to drink from anyone else again.” Yuta’s voice is steady even as his fingers clutch hard onto Mark. He’s slowly unraveling underneath him, Mark can see how he grits his teeth every time he bears down on him.

He digs into Yuta’s chest, Yuta never once taking his eyes off of him, red piercing his gaze. Mark feels strung out, like his first orgasm didn’t even happen. His cock jerks heavy against his stomach, but he needs _more_.

“ _Oppa_ ,” Mark says, straining, “I’m — _fuck_ — I’m close,”

One of Yuta’s hands flies up to grip tight in Mark’s hair, and he hauls his body up to connect their lips again. The movement shifts his cock where it’s buried inside of Mark, making him _keen_.

“Bite me, fucking, please, _bite me_ ,” Mark sobs out. Yuta’s fingers tighten so hard it hurts, nosing into the crease of his neck. He wraps a hand around Mark’s neglected cock, pumping it in time with Mark’s pace.

Mark feels — he feels so fucking close, ready to come at any second, just needing — 

Yuta fucks up hard into Mark as he twists his hand around his shaft, fastens his lips at the junction of his neck and shoulder, and _bites_.

Everything hits Mark’s body at once, nails scratching down Yuta’s back as his orgasm strikes him like a flash of lightning, ripping a sob out of him. His brain whites out for a minute as the pleasure wracks through his body, Yuta’s bite setting everything on fire. 

He clenches hard, his eyes rolling back into his head, hyperfocused on Yuta buried deep inside of him, on Yuta’s fangs sunk into his neck. Just _Yuta Yuta Yuta._

Mark drops his head onto Yuta’s shoulder, mouthing at his skin as the waves diminish, fading off into a soft buzz.

His voice is hoarse when he speaks into Yuta’s ear. “Do I taste good, oppa?”

It’s what finally pushes Yuta over the edge, body going tense underneath Mark, gasping into his neck as he comes.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Mark,” he grits out, cock pulsing inside of Mark, warmth filling him up. He rips his fangs from his neck, dragging his tongue over the bite to seal the wound.

Mark feels out of it, body running on fumes, drained and fucked out. He can barely even process Yuta slipping out of him, although he whines as he clenches around nothing, feeling the come drip out of him.

Yuta quickly manages to shift out from underneath him, causing Mark to fall chest first onto the bed, elbows catching his weight as Yuta positions himself behind him.

Mark — can’t really think straight right now, to be honest, can barely bring it in himself to speak.

“Yu- _ohhhh_.” Shivers rack his body as he feels Yuta’s mouth back on him, knees shaky and threatening to give out as he tries to keep himself upright.

Yuta’s tongue traces a path up the back on Mark’s thighs, catching some of his come that’s dripped down, nipping at the skin as he goes. Nothing too hard, just a reminder of the feeling, a reminder of what it’s like to have Yuta drinking low and deep from him.

Mark’s vision is hazy as Yuta licks a hard stripe at his rim, head floating on the edge of consciousness. Yuta grips at his ass, pulling his cheeks apart so that he can flick his tongue inside, dragging over his walls to clean the come out.

Mark whines, not sure whether to press closer to Yuta’s face or further into the mattress to escape the overstimulation. He cock jumps weakly where it hangs, but he doesn’t think he could even try and get hard again, let alone orgasm for a third time tonight.

Yuta pushes his tongue deeper inside, Mark’s hands fisted in the sheets as he lets Yuta eat him out. The noises he’s making are unintelligible; he thinks he might be drooling into the pillow he’s on, but he can’t even care at this moment, feeling wet, feeling full, feeling — way too fucking much.

Eventually, Yuta concedes, slowing the strokes of his tongue until he’s pressing a soft kiss against Mark’s hole, carefully flipping him back around so his back is on the mattress, and rearranging his limbs so he’s comfortable.

Mark sighs, reaching his arms out to whine and make grabby hands at Yuta, who just smiles before wrapping him up in his arms.

“Mark, baby, you gotta drink some water. And eat something,” Yuta says softly, petting his hair back. Mark shuts his eyes, burrowing himself into Yuta’s neck instead of responding.

“Can we do that again?” Mark’s voice is hoarse, words slurred as his body tries to push him over the edge into sleep.

Yuta laughs, teeth sharp, eyes a vibrant crimson. “Yeah baby. We can do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> come hang with me on [twt](https://twitter.com/kittykooks)!


End file.
